


Making Memories

by Golden_Sparks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Family, Kissing, Quiet Moment, Swearing, family home, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Sparks/pseuds/Golden_Sparks
Summary: Charlie is making something special for his son, but it doesn't go without complications.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 17
Kudos: 48
Collections: Pumpkin & Ginger Fall Fest





	Making Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "Charlie & Hermione taking their toddler trick or treating in a magical dragon costume".  
It didn't go quite as planned, but all I can say is, the characters did it and I had no say in the matter.
> 
> Special thanks to JamieOlivier, who didn't hesitate to beta this little fic. She is an endless well of inspiration and kindness and I adore her.

"Bloody, damn dragonshite!" it boomed from the terrace through the glass door into the kitchen. Hermione watched in fascination as the old door slowly creaked open, as if pushed by the force of the unpleasant words. Glass panes quivered in their frames, before settling down once more to filter the golden afternoon sun into gleaming, uneven squares on the wooden floor. 

Warily, she caught the smooth, worn down door handle and let it slide through the palm of her hand while stepping outside. She took a moment to close her eyes and enjoy the air, heavy with the fragrance of ripe fruit and turning leaves. A crispness had stolen into the texture of the breeze, heralding the oncoming winter. An owl shrieked in the distance.

Opening her eyes, Hermione turned towards a clatter of wooden chairs, surrounding a low table. Her husband sat there, finger in his mouth, blue eyes watching her guilty. His ever-present needle project lay spread out in front of him, fluorescent in the shafts of sunlight stroking over it in a low angle. 

Hermione moved closer. "You jabbed yourself again, didn't you?" 

"Hhm-hm," Charlie nodded, finger still wedged firmly between his lips, a frown forming between his brows, petulant and pitiful. It reminded her of their son and a wave of affection washed away her exasperation. 

"Let me see." She pulled on his wrist to inspect the digit and it came free with a wet smack.

"I'm sorry I swore," Charlie scratched his ear with his free hand. "I know you can't stand it." 

The corners of her mouth lifted into a fond smile. "If Freddie wasn't staying with his grandparents I would have minded more. He hasn't stopped singing 'Merlin'ssmokingunderpants' at every opportunity yet." Hermione raised an eyebrow at Charlie, whose face was stuck in an expression between sheepish and mirthful.

"Mum will sort him out," he asserted with conviction. "She is good with this kind of thing."

“Know that from experience, do you.” Hermione touched the tip of her wand against the drop of ruby red blood building on his fingertip. The skin knitted together across the tiny but deep hole, the red vanishing. Whole again. Sealing it with a kiss she let go of Charlie's hand and sank down to sit across his lap, one arm slung over his shoulder, so she could rake her fingers into his soft, ginger curls. 

"You know," she said conversationally, "if your tolerance for pain would be a bit higher, you would make a fine dragon keeper." 

Charlie exhaled a laugh and suddenly his strong fingers dug into her sides, tickling her. Hermione screeched and pulled her arm back to her, trying to ward him off.

"I _am_ a fine dragon keeper," Charlie panted, holding her wriggling form in place to emphasize his point. "Thank you very much. I was bitten by a Slovenian Needle Tooth once, if you must know, and that was enough perforation for a lifetime." 

He let go of her ribs and when she had recovered, Hermione eyed him suspiciously. "You are making that up," she decided, moving to rise from his lap, in case he wanted to repeat his attack. "There is no such thing as a Slovenian Needle Tooth."

His arms came around her, preventing her flight.

"Maybe you have missed him in your books," he chuckled into her hair. "Or maybe I just like it when you come to comfort me and tend to my wounds." His nose made contact with her neck and stayed there, nuzzling up and down. Hermione sighed and relaxed against him, her sight settling on his project. 

"I love how you are making this for him with your own hands. No cheating with magic. He will appreciate it when he gets older." She stroked her fingers lightly over the shimmering scales of the little overall on the table. 

One day in summer Charlie had grabbed little Freddie and stood him on the kitchen counter to take his measurements. "Would you like to be a dragon, Fred?" 

"A real one?" Freddie's eyes became big and shiny.

"As real as I can manage," his father had laughed and he had taken him in his arms to fly him around the kitchen, screeching and grunting like the dragons he worked with. 

The memory of their joyous laughter fading in her ears, Hermione smiled. She had watched as he brought home an assortment of discharged scales in all colors, a coat of soft leather, a big roll of brown yarn and a collection of needles he usually kept at his workplace to fix his protective clothing. 

"It's his first Halloween costume," he had explained to her when she inquired. "I want it to be special and I want to make it myself." And he had set to work.

The overall before her was studded with the shimmering scales, charmed and transfigured into shape to fit into the complicated pattern of a real dragon's armor. Delicate wings connected the sleeves with the main part and her mind provided her with an image of her son, flapping his arms excitedly in his precious garment.

Charlie's hand stroked down her back, disappeared under her shirt, and worked its way up again, caressing her warm, sensitive skin. Hermione exhaled a quiet, contented moan and turned slowly to slip her hands and arms over his strong shoulders, delighting in his solidness. Her forehead descended and she sank into the deep pools of his blue eyes looking at her so openly, she thought she could see his soul. 

Her lips sought his and sparks ignited her veins at the feeling of his tongue sliding against hers in a carnal but languid dance. Her skin came alive, prickling, craving his touch, and he pulled her closer, mirroring her need and answering by erasing the space between their bodies.

She felt so warm and cherished in his arms and when she came up from their kiss, she touched the palm of her hand against his cheek, overcome with feeling for this wonderful man. 

"I love you, Charlie Weasley." 

His eyes opened, the corners crinkling when he smiled. "I'm glad you do.” 

Hermione huffed a laugh at his answer and she turned to lean against him, seeking his warmth. Charlie's chin came to rest on her shoulder, and they sat there, breathing together, enjoying each other's closeness in this rare moment of quiet. 

“I love you,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/golden--sparks


End file.
